Ice Cream Time!
by laurenrules334
Summary: After Will breaks up with JJ, Hotch invites her to get Ice Cream with Jack and him.


**So everyone this is just a cute one shot, and I had this idea in my head, after I went to get ice cream with my cousin. I hope you like it.  
>Disclamier: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, if i did, JJ and Will would be broken up, and JJ would get together with Hotch.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hotch was getting ready to go home. After 2 weeks being away from his son, he couldn't wait to go home to see him. He was going to sign off on some papers, and go home to treat his son to some ice cream. On his way to the elevator, he saw a familiar petite, blonde hair agent, sitting on the floor with her head bought up into her knees, and was sobbing. He hated seeing his colleagues in trouble, or sad, but he <em>especially <em>hated seeing JJ in any kind of pain. He went into her office, sat right next to her. She kept crying, until Hotch pulled her to him, and started comforting her. He waited until she calmed down to ask her what's wrong. It took 15 minutes until, she calmed.

"What's wrong JJ? He asked, concerned.

"Will just broke up with me over a call."

"I'm sorry JJ. Do you know why he broke up with you?"

"He said, that I spend too much time at my job, and I- I don't make a good mother to Henry" She said sobbing into Hotchner's suit. He was furious! She was an excellent mother to her son, one of the best he knew.

"He broke up with me over a call, a call!" JJ said screaming, her cheeks red, and her eyes puffy.

"Why Don't you come home with me, and we can get some ice cream with Jack? I know he's been dying to see his aunt JJ."

"Really? Why would you do that?"

"Because, after Haley broke up with me, I ate a bunch of ice cream" Hotch said smiling. They got up, and started walking together towards the elevator.

"So I'll meet you at your house?" she said

"Yeah, or you can always ride home with me" He said, smiling. "You don't look in condition to drive home, especially at night, on the freeway."

"Sure! She got something from her car, locked it up and got into the front seat.

His car was so neat, and clean. She expected it but, still wow!

"Your car is really neat, mine is so messy"

"Just like your desk"

"Your very funny, just drive Hotch." It was somewhat of a awkward silence until, he broke the silence.

"I know you want to say some stuff about Will, just say it"

"Fine, he is a total douche! I mean how could he mean, your not a good mother, you're an amazing mother & your son totally loves you. You do whatever you can for that little boy, and he thinks its not enough."

"He also said I was ugly"

"You are not ugly, you're the most beautiful, and amazing women I know." JJ blushed at the complement she got from her boss. Hotch couldn't believe he just said that, even though it was true.

"Thanks Hotch, and before she was about say something else they were here. She got out, and decided to get Jack. She walked into Hotch's house, it was perfectly clean and spotless, unlike JJ's. The walls were a light, caramel brown. She looked again and her one of her favorite little people were hugging her.!

"HI Aunt JJ!" Jack said smiling.

"Hey Jack" She said rubbing his hair.

"Are you coming with us to get ice cream? Is Henry coming?"

"Yes I am, and Henry isn't coming, he's at his dads, sorry"

"That's okay Aunt JJ. Being with you is fun too"

"Thanks Jack" They all got in the car, and started driving to their local ice cream shop, Jack loved that place. They were trying to make a conversation when Jack kept interrupting them, about them, and their relationship.

"Are you 2 dating?" Jack asked, with such innocence

"No Jack, were just really close friends"

"Oh, okay Aunt JJ." She could hear disappointment in his voice. Before Jack asked more questions, they were there. Hotch got Jack out of his car seat, and they were going to the ice cream place, with Jack in the middle of them, holding both of there hands. They waited in line until it was there turn to order.

"Hello welcome to Silver Dairy, what would you like?"

"Can I get whatever I want" Jack asked Hotch

"Sure buddy,"

"Okay Daddy! I would like, a extra large chocolate milkshake, with whipped cream, and sprinkles. Thank you

"Okay Buddy, are you sure your going be eating all of that"

"Yes dad" JJ was ordering next.

"Can I please have a medium, chocolate cone"

"And can I please have a hot fudge sundae" Hotch said

"That would be, $7.90 please" Hotch got out his wallet, and took a 10 dollar bill out, when a hand stopped him, it was JJ's.

"Please, let me pay for it, you drove me here, it's the least I could do" So she pulled out a 10 dollar bill out of her purse, paid for them, and they just sat at a table waiting for their order.

"Order #45" JJ got up, and picked up everything, She handed the milkshake to Jack, and the sundae to Hotch. When Jack took a sip of his milkshake, Hotch and JJ were laughing hysterically, the milkshake was bigger than Jack's face, and his hands could barely hold the cup, so JJ helped him. They sat there and made small talk, until it was closing time, JJ and Hotch finished there stuff, and Jack was not even half way done with his milkshake. They were getting in the car, when Jack's milkshake spilled out of his tiny hands, and landed all over JJ. Jack was shocked and immediately said "sorry"

"Its fine Jack, look you still have some left" She said, holding the milkshake out to him.

"Thanks Aunt JJ"

"Your welcome, Hotch got a towel out of his go bag, and helped JJ clean up the chocolate ice cream, all over her nice, pink blouse and a gray pencil skirt.

"You can go back to my place, and We can find you some clothes"

"Sure, Thank you"

"Your welcome" They were talking to Jack, when they finally got to Hotch's house. JJ helped Jack get changed, and ready for bed while, Hotch went to pick out some clothes for JJ. Hotch decided to check on Jack, and he saw the cutest site. Jack laying on JJ's chest, and her reading to him. He closed the door, and waited for JJ to get done.

"Jack's asleep"

"Thank you, and here are your clothes, I still cant believe he went to sleep on you, with Ice Cream stained clothes.

"Well you know, Kids are just so cute! And don't care" She said, going into the bathroom to change out of her clothes with ice cream stains, and into some grey sweatpants, and a blue BAU t-shirt. She finally got out, put her clothes, nicely folded, and gave them to Hotch, he put them in the washer. He decided to lay on his bed, and JJ sitting right next to him.

"I still can't believe, he broke up with you JJ"

"Same here, but I guess its true, I spend too much time on my work, I totally forget about my son"

"Don't you say that JJ. You are an amazing mother, and I know your love Henry more than anything in the world.

"Thanks Hotch" JJ said, tears in her eyes again.

"Come lay down with me, you look tired"

"Thanks, she said getting under the covers, and crying into Hotch's chest. He put his arm around her, and kissed her blonde, straight hair, and she fell asleep, and he did too.

* * *

><p><strong>This did happen to me, my cousin did spill ice cream on me, and it was not the greatest day ever.<strong>


End file.
